Various types of machines have been proposed for use in cleaning industrial rugs or mats. Such mats are generally rectangular (i.e., 3.times.5 feet) in shape, and have the nap on one side and a rubber or vinyl backing on the other. The mat is conveyed through the machine by an endless belt drive arrangement, and the nap is subjected to a scrubbing action by brushes or to high velocity liquid sprays to effect cleaning.
The machines that employ brushes are not considered to be particularly effective in providing the deep cleaning action which is highly desirable. The brushes require constant adjustment due to wear and to variations in nap construction and manufacture. Moreover a repeated brushing action tends to wear the nap prematurely. An example of a prior machine that uses a liquid spray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,367 issued Dec. 18, 1973. However this apparatus is considered to have a number of shortcomings. For example, the sprays emanate from a single row of nozzles that are directed vertically upward. Such an arrangement drives particulate matter up into the nap where sand and dirt will cut the fibers of the rug, and obviously does not provide a good cleaning action. Perhaps even more significant is the fact that a direct upward spray under high pressure will tend to destroy the heat-set twist of the nap fibers, and thereby seriously degrade the mat. The patent also discloses the use of but a single tank without any rinse. Where thorough rinsing is not provided, detergent remaining in the mat acts somewhat like a magnet and attracts dirt particles. Therefore the patented device is not considered to provide an effective cleaning system, particularly where high capacity is desirable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mat cleaning apparatus of the type that employs liquid sprays.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mat washing apparatus that employs high velocity liquid sprays that are directed at a particular angle against the sides of the nap to provide an effective washing and rinsing action.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mat washing machine that uses liquid sprays to effect cleaning and which has a series of separate wash and rinse sections to promote effective cleaning of the mat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mat washing machine having a new and improved internally driven system for conveying mats therethrough without drag to provide for higher capacity operation than prior devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mat washing machine that can be readily and easily maintained at minimum expense to the user.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved industrial mat washing machine that has a substantially higher operating capacity than prior machines of its general type. Detergent and rinse water are recirculated and rinsed so that very little make-up process water is required in operation of the machine.